Melancolía
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra para la humanidad es un tormento sin fin para cierto pelinegro que es conciente de que ama a la humanidad.


_**Hola hola queridos lectores nUn/ ¿Cómo están? *grillos* No hay nadie TnT**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les dejo éste pequeño fic que participa en el reto "Temporada del año" del foro de la Mansión Hellsing. No es mucho pero espero que lo disfruten. Háganme saber qué les parece con un comentario para poder seguir sacando contenido como éste.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, som propiedad de Kouta Hirano-sama, lo único mío es la historia._**

 ** _Los quiero mucho, gracias por todo, se despide Pao M. Hellsing._**

 ** _¡Saludos y paz!_**

* * *

 _ **Melancolía.**_

Es tarde. Lo suficiente para que las luces del sótano se encendieran. El silencio es total, el frío penetrante, las sombras estremecedoras, el invierno ha llegado a mitades de Julio. Arriba no hay nadie, solo estoy yo, arriba no hay nada que quiera ver o recordar, solo es un triste cascarón que alguna vez brilló con un glorioso esplendor, alguna vez pude verlo lleno de vida, de calor, ahora solo los fantasmas de mi pasado me persiguen por los pasillos, me cazan en cada esquina. Ya no hay nadie que espere mi regreso.

¿Qué hago aquí? No lo sé, siempre vuelvo. No lo comprendo. ¿Cómo alguien tan poderoso como yo puede seguir encadenado a éste álbum de recuerdos? ¿Cómo alguien como yo, que vivirá hasta que el Día del Juicio llegue, puede estar atado a un cementerio que se yergue cual imponente monumento a Hellsing? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien esté deambulando de nuevo por esos corredores que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de personas, llenos de bulla y alegría, de risa y calor?

Estoy solo de nuevo, cuidando de un recuerdo que se cae a pedazos, esforzándome porque vuelva a ser tan preciosa como lo fue hace tantos años, cuidando jardines y limpiando cuartos, lavando cobijas y tendiendo camas. Ni siquiera Seras se quedó para hacerme compañía, pequeña ingrata. Ahora solo estoy yo con mi soledad. Ya entiendo lo que me dijo una vez Marianus, el vampiro romano con quien hablé hace casi 200 años, ambos amamos tanto a la humanidad que, cuando ésta nos echó de su lado, nos volvimos remedios de espectros, cazando ratas y pollos para apenas sobrevivir, hibernando durante periodos de tiempo tan largos que perdía la orientación y el sentido del tiempo. La noche aún sigue siendo tan preciosa como siempre, tan callada, tan durmiente, no importa dónde esté siempre es igual, mi único refugio del dolor. Hoy está estrellada y con un gran orbe de plata como toque final en ese escenario al cual yo dejé de pertenecer cuando aún era Vlad, al cual mi ama perteneció hasta suspirar su último aliento con una sonrisa su último día. Intenté crearla, aún había tiempo, pero no respondió a mi llamado, mi sangre no fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacarla del sueño eterno, mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

¿Qué estará haciendo ese gato endemoniado, Schrodinger? Él es tan inmortal como lo soy yo. Pero no hay nada inmortal en ésta realidad. La luna siempre sabe cómo recordármelo, su color plateado es tan luminoso como el liso cabello de Integra en su última etapa de vida, plateado por la experiencia, con su piel apergaminada por el tiempo. Si ella llegó a sentir algo por mí nunca lo demostró así como nunca demostró temer a la misma muerte que le servía de perro fiel. Al contrario de mí, siempre coqueteando, siempre jugueteando, tengo el tiempo para mi, la brisa remueve el pasto en un movimiento suave y lleno de historias, memorias que se extinguieron de súbito por la intervención de esos malditos Nazi en la historia, memorias inconclusas de lo que pudo ser pero no fue.

Volver la vista a la fachada degradada de la mansión es doloroso, las risas de los soldados se escuchan aún, claras, nítidas, vivas. ¿Estaré loco? Tal vez.

¿Qué es eso? Es cálido, parece vivo. Parece que el alba se acerca con el calor del sol y la música de la vida. ¿Qué haré ahora? Ser un cazador ya no es opción por toda la tecnología de registro que los mortales han creado, tampoco soportaré ser solo un marginado. ¿Acabo con mi no-vida? Eso es cobarde pero tentador.

Por un vampiro muerto no dan nada y si se quitan a un depredador de encima.

Aún así algo me ata a la tierra de los vivos, algo parecido al lazo que tuve con Integra, un lazo de precioso oro que se fue deslustrando y oxidando con el pasar de los días. Huelo algo, mejor dicho a alguien, huele muy bien. Ese extraño lazo se tensa, me oculto entre las sombras hasta ver la silueta de una joven de no más de 17 años corriendo dentro de la propiedad, el viento agita su cabello, el frío la hace temblar pero no se rinde sino que, al contrario, intenta entrar a la casa. ¿De dónde vendrá? Vuelvo a sentir la emoción de ver a un humano, siento su calor. Ella se desmaya, aunque quisiera seguir su cuerpo mortal le pasaría factura tarde o temprano, ya no estoy solo. La cargo sintiendo de nuevo la grata sensación de peso humano entre mis brazos. El cálido viento anuncia que el sol se acerca, debo apresurarme. Pero quiero verla. Entro a la casa con ella en brazos, la llevo al cuarto que una vez fue de Integra y la meto bajo las cobijas, aún huelen a ella, coloco leña en la chimenea y la enciendo con cuidado, hace mucho no sentía el aromático aroma de la leña al quemarse. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, tan cálidos. El cuerpo se me empieza a entumecer, mi sueño ha llegado y no puedo disfrutar de él. Dejo una nota en la lustrosa mesita de noche y me retiro de nuevo al sótano.

Ya no estoy solo. La primavera ha vuelto a mí.


End file.
